deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Highschool of the Dead Survivors
The HOTD Gang are a group of protagonists in the manga series Highschool Of The Dead. Highschool students Saeko Busujima,Takashi Komuro,Rei Miyamoto,Kohta Hirano,Saya Takagi, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa band together after a zombie outbreak to help find and rescue Rei and Takashis' parents; Trials and tragedies battle harden these kids into warriors surviving in a apocalyptic world. Each characters have their own skills that make them formidable individually and as team making them an unstoppable force to be recokend with. Weapons(vs. The Joker Gang) Battle against The Joker Gang(by MrPacheco101) Deep in an abandoned building the HOTD Gang Takashi,Rei,Saeko,and Kohta are resting for the night;suddenly they hear a commotion in the main doorway, they each grabbed their weapons and check to see whats goin on. They arrive and find The Joker and his three thugs checking out the area, Kohta hides behind a table then readies his SR-25 and aims it at a thug holding a sawed off remington 870 Kohta then pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the thug right between the eyes(three men left) and he falls, Joker sees the thug and tells the othher 2 to seperate; Joker then steals the remington off the corpse and goes on his own. Takashi tells his team to go their seperate ways, But Kohta stays behind to snipe any thugs remaining alive, Joker then sneaks up behind Kohta and aims the shotgun, He whistles to get Kohta attention Kohta turns around and sees the shotgun aimed at his face. The Joker pulls the trigger and Kohta face is blown to smithereens(three members left.)He then throws the Gun away and walks off. one of The Jokers thugs follows Rei in an abandoned hallway, he aims his M1 Garand and fires but misses Rei by an inch,Rei then hides behind an wall and attaches her bayonet to her Match rifle. The thug then arrives to Reis location,but is caught by surprise when Rei hits The Thug in the stomach with the rifles butt, then kicks him in the face knocking him on the floor. Rei then steps on the Thugs stomach and thrust her bayonet rifle into his chest killing him instantly(2 men left); Rei pulls it out and proceeds to walk away, but is grabbed by the head by an mysterious fugure "Hi." He whispers then slits her throat and lets her fall(2 members left). The figure turns out to be The Joker who cleans his knife with his coat and then kicks Reis' corpse saying"Hey! You awake?" to see if shes alive,shruggs, then walks away. Saeko is hiding inside a room, waiting for someone to open the door, the doorknob turns, Saeko readies her katana, the door opens and jokers last thug peeps inside, Saeko charges at her opponent and slices The Thugs neck open. The Thug grabs his throat ,gasping for air and dies(The Jokers left); Saeko puts away here katana and smiles at her work, but she then she saw The Joker at the doorway, he walks in and Saeko readies her katana. Saeko charges at the Joker and tries to slash him, but misses as the Joker then tries to stab her with the combat knife,saeko dodges it and kicks The Joker in the shins causing him to be on his knee then she elbows him in the face causing him to laugh as he falls face down in the ground. Saeko readies herself for the final blow, when suddenly THe Joker pulls out a S&W M76 from his coat and fires killing Saeko instantly(Takashi is left) Joker gets up and hears footsteps in the hallway he then goes to hide. Takashi is in the hallway Riot Shotgun ready when he spots an open room door. Takashi goes and checks it out and finds Saeko corpse riddled with bullets, shocked by the view he dosent see the Joker creeping behind him Takashi turns to find Joker standing infront of him, Takashi tries to aim but is shot by The Joker in the arm causing him to drop his weapon. Joker then throws away the gun, grabs Takashi by the throat"Why so serious?" he said as he puts the knife infront of Takashis face.Then The Joker puts the Knife inside of Takashis mouth" Lets put a smile on that face." said The Joker. the screen goes black, then The Jokers laughter can be heard, followed by a wreched scream. Winner:The Joker Even though the thugs were no match For the HOTD Gang it was The Jokers Intelligence and Unpredictability that proved him a match and made him the victor. Weapons (vs. The Walking Dead Gang) Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:PA Warriors